


That Vibe You Give Me

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss/Employee Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles can't say no to a dare from Jackson and has to wear a vibrating butt plug to work, yet he lost the remote that controls it and now has to suffer through it 'cause someone apparently found it and keeps playing - oh, fuck - with the on and off button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Vibe You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/gifts).



> Unbeta'd and I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Characters don't belong to me, neither does Best Buy.

“I fucking hate this, Scott!” Stiles frantically whispers into the phone from his work cubicle at Best Buy.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that hard. Unlike your dick.” Scott’s chuckles remind him to punch him in the nuts when he goes back to their apartment.

“Ha ha, funny. Look, I lost the remote!” 

This was all a very bad, no good idea since the beginning, but he couldn’t back down when Jackson ganged up on him and dared him to do it. Now he has to suffer the consequences, scratch that. Now he has to suffer through the pleasure of the vibrating butt plug on his ass and hopes not to come in his pants. 

“Are you serious? Well, that kinda defeats the purpose of the dare if you can’t use it.”

“Oh, it’s working alright. I just don’t know who’s pushing the damn button!”

Jackson’s dare was that Stiles was supposed to use the damn thing every time somebody asked him a stupid tech question. Working in the Geek Squad area of the store, he was bound to get at least 20 questions like that during his shift and Jackson was sick of hearing him complain about it. As long, as he didn’t come in his pants by the end of the day Jackson had to hand him a hundred bucks as his prize. If he did come, well the humiliation of it was prize enough for those fuckers. Stiles only agreed to do it, because he was drunk and he never backs down on a dare.

“Dude, no way!”

“Yes, way. As in - oh god, fuck -“ The vibrations started again in pulses. “it’s happening again.” The sensations coming from his ass make him reel in a groan as he grips the counter tightly.

“Why haven’t you taken it out?”

“If I do,” Stiles tries to hold in a moan. “I lose, dumbass.”

“Did you check your co-workers? Maybe you dropped it in the store.”

“Oh, thank god it stopped.” He takes a moment to breathe and relax, so far he’s managed to hide his boner behind the counter. “Do you know how many remotes we sell here? Plus, I already looked around and nobody seems to have it.”

“Take it out, then. Jackson won’t know about it. This is so not worth losing your job, Stiles.”

“Yes, he will. You know, I’m an awful liar and I can control myself.”

“Then don’t lie, just tell him it all went wrong and try again another time.”

Stiles scoffs at this. Scott and Jackson are complete opposites in everything. While Scott is everything sunshiny and good in the world, Jackson is the devil’s spawn. 

“He’ll just make me do something even worse than this. No, Scotty. I only have like three more hours ‘till my shift ends. I can do this!”

“Well, good luck then and hope it’s not an old lady whose sending you those thrills up your ass.”

“Ugh, gross, McCall. Thanks for that truly wonderful visual.”

“Anytime, bro.” He ends the call just in time before he sees his hunk of a manager strut on over to his area.

“Stilinski, I hope that was a satisfied customer and not another personal phone call.” His manager stares him down with his furry dark eyebrows of doom, posture straight and hands deep in his pockets. He obviously knows it wasn’t a customer, but Stiles isn’t just going to admit it to his boss.

“Of course, Mr. Hale. Just a simple ‘try turning it off and on, please’ scenario.” Yup, he definitely doesn’t believe Stiles at all. “You know, I’ve been working here for 4 months now. How long ‘till you call me Stiles? Stilinski is my dad, dude.” 

Hale’s rolls his eyes and says, “Don’t call me dude.”

“Loosen up, Der —jesus!” There it goes again, he bites his lip almost to the point of drawing blood. Derek raises his eyebrows in surprise, only for it to morph into amusement.

“Now is Der-Jesus?” He smirks. “You alright? You’re face just got really red.” 

Stiles nods his head rapidly and says through clenched teeth, “I had Mexican for lunch —oh! — and I don’t think is agreeing with me.” Maybe the mention of his possible bowel movements will make him go away sooner. Though, say goodbye to asking him out, Stiles.

“Your area is pretty slow at the moment,” He seems to be holding in laughter judging by the shake of his broad shoulders. “get Danny to cover for you and take a small break.”

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles nods and waits ’till Derek is out sight before collapsing behind the counter and releasing a massive groan, not even caring if a customer hears him. That’s when the vibrations stop again and he can breathe. One more minute and he’d probably come in his pants and lost the dare.

Stiles carefully stands back up again and searches for Danny on the back. Might as well and take his manager’s order to take a break and jerk off in the employee bathroom. Wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last, as long as he has Derek Hale as the store manager. Derek and his ridiculously tight button ups and form fitting dress pants that show off his firm bubble butt. Technically, Jackson never said anything about not masturbating, just not to come on his pants. 

Thankfully, since its no one’s break hour the employee lounge is empty and Stiles makes a beeline for the bathroom. He sits down on the closed lid of the toilet and quickly unzips his pants and pushes them down to pool by his ankles. He grabs his cock in his hand and strokes it softly until it completely hardens. He let’s go for a second to spit in his hand and continues stroking himself now more smoothly. His mind starts on his go to fantasy featuring a stubbled dark haired manager he knows and just eases into it. 

He moves his other hand to play with the vibrating butt plug nestled in his hole and wishes he had the remote to start it. As if it’s an act of magic, the toy starts vibrating right then and he can’t help the moan that escapes his parted mouth. It only takes a couple of frantic strokes for him to finally feel that burning coil in his abdomen and he comes with a muffled shout. He’s still riding his orgasm high when the plug finally stops vibrating. Fortunately, he made sure to catch all his cum in his hand so as not to soil his uniform and quickly washes his hands and pulls up his pants.

He considers taking off the plug but decides not to. Now that he jerked off the tension is less and Stiles just hopes that whoever has the remote stops playing with it and gives his ass a rest. He exits the bathroom trying his best to look like he didn’t just masturbate in it when he notices someone sitting in the lounge’s couch smirking at him.

“Hey, Derek. I mean, Mr. Hale. I’m feeling better now, so I’ll go back to work.” Stiles' finger guns him, no idea why, and makes to flee the scene of the crime as fast as he can, but freezes when he hears Derek say,

“You know, this brand of plugs is good.” Stiles turns around to face him with wide eyes and sees Derek playing with something small in his hands. Something very familiar.

“You.” He barely whispers as embarrassment reddens his face and he can feel himself fidgeting with nerves. He’s so gonna get fired. Wait, did he just? “You knew what it was and kept pushing the damn button?” Stiles steps closer to him feeling annoyed.

“How else was I suppose to know who it belong to without openly asking everyone ‘hey, by any chance did you loose your butt plug’s remote’?” Derek stands up, still smirking. The sexy bastard. “Once I saw you almost face plant your counter when I turned it on, I knew it was you. Though, it was kind of obvious. Only you, Stiles.”

“Hey, you're making me sound like a sex addict. I’ll have you know Greenberg is no saint. I saw something once in high school that still gives me nightmares. Most importantly, am I fired?”

“I’d be unfair of me to fire you after I basically helped you come minutes ago.” He steps even closer to Stiles, their chest almost touching and leans to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “I couldn’t really help myself after hearing you moan my name.” Stiles holds in a whimper at feeling the warmth breath fan the side of his face and the smell of Derek’s woodsy cologne makes him a bit dizzy.

“Oh god, you —“ Derek’s attracted to him? Since when? Is this really happening?

“I’d recommend the newer model, though.” Derek leans back and pockets the remote in Stiles pants. “You can control the intensity with it. I can give you a demo if you’re free after your shift ends. Chinese food alright with you?” The smile Derek gives him to pair with the hopeful eyes, undoes him.

“Yes, definitely. For educational purposes, of course. I always like to expand my knowledge on all things tech, you know. I love Chinese food, too.”

“It’s a date.” Derek clears his throat and tries to look serious as he says, “Now get back to work, Stilinski.”

Stiles smiles and winks. “Yes, Mr. Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt by AuthorKuriKuri on tumblr: 
> 
> for some reason i thought it would be fun to wear a wireless vibrator in public, but now i’ve lost the remote (option a. i know we don’t know each other well, but please help me find it before someone else does! or b. you’ve found it and are trying to figure out what it does)


End file.
